


Sunshine Of Your Heart

by lonelysaucer



Series: Along Came The Sun (Moon and Stars) [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elseworlds, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysaucer/pseuds/lonelysaucer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the 'Library' challenge over at comicdrabbles on LJ. </p>
<p>A short snippet that takes place in a world where 'Kal-El' landed on Themysciran soil, rather than Kansas countryside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no claim to anything/anyone that exists within the DC universe or to the poem at the end of this story :)

Sunlight filtered down from the glass ceiling, settling upon Agathe’s shoulders unnoticed as she read, ink and parchment lifting her into a world of starlight and terrible, tragic love.  
“ _Oh,_ ,” she whispered, feeling as if it were her lips the kiss was bestowed upon. An exhalation brought her back to the wooden chair she sat on, surrounded by mountains of glorious tomes, half restored or half written but still unequivocally _loved_.  
 _‘There I go again,’_ Agathe thought, sorting her own newly completed tales and returning the scroll she had been reading from. Her fingers trailed wonderingly across titles thought lost to the ravages of time and sea, until the tender care of Mnemosyne’s hands had healed, made whole again. Walking down the stacks Agathe added her own title to the Area of Contribution, pride swelling beneath her breast at the thought that her work would rest amongst the other creations of Paradise.  
“Do brilliant words of love capture your heart once more, sister?”  
 _No scrolls would ever need be kept,_ she pondered absently, _for surely all knowledge of Stars and Sun should reside in this single, beautiful body._  
“Asth'r,” she welcomed, “has Mnemosyne laid claim?”  
“Disappointment awaits,” he trilled, “for I have scribed all morning and poor, dear Mnemosyne will have to feel my loss this dazzling day!”  
Agathe giggled, sharing Asth'r's beaming smile, “Come, come, dear honourable lady, Diana grows restless down by the waterfront, excited for today’s new adventure.” They strolled arm-in-arm through library proper, Asth'r passionately recounting the documentation of a life of hard work and hope - Calyce’s story now housed safely within the Island’s archives - and Agathe enthusiastically reporting another tale of ship wrecked books.  
But as their sandaled feet hit sand and musty smells gave way to good, clean air all decorum escaped them. Whooping shouts sent birds soaring as they raced away from The Great Library, dodging and weaving between Amazons and trees. They shot past their waiting, indignant friend, who wasted not a moment in tearing after them, tackling them each to the soft, soft ground.  
“Think to leave me behind did you?” Diana asked archly.  
“Never, Princess!” Asth'r refuted, lost somewhere in a tangle of limbs. Agathe made a sound of agreement from underneath a bare thigh.  
“Be glad I adore you so, for if you were anyone else I would leave you both and keep my treasure all to myself!” Diana proclaimed mischievously.  
“In fact,” She continued slyly, “I think I’ll do just that!” The two friends shouted in protest, untangling their limbs to launch themselves after their taunting friend, echoes of joyous laughter left behind in their wake.  
  
 _“For things can never go badly wrong,_  
If the heart be true and the love be strong;  
For the mist, if it comes, and the weeping rain,  
Will be changed by love into sunshine again.” ~ By _A.E.R_ Aug 16th 1910


End file.
